Фотометрический парадокс
Фотометри́ческий парадо́кс (парадокс Ольберса) — один из парадоксов дорелятивистской космологии, заключающийся в том, что в стационарной Вселенной, равномерно заполненной звёздами, яркость неба (в том числе ночного) должна быть примерно равна яркости солнечного диска. 250px|thumb|Иллюстрация фотометрического парадокса в однородной и изотропной, но статической Вселенной. Размеры звёзд для наглядности преувеличены, что не отражается на сути парадокса. В бесконечной Вселенной, все пространство которой заполнено звёздами, всякий луч зрения должен оканчиваться на звезде, аналогично тому, как в густом лесу мы обнаруживаем себя окружёнными «стеной» из удалённых деревьев. Поток энергии излучения, принимаемого от звезды, уменьшается обратно пропорционально квадрату расстояния до неё. Но угловая площадь (телесный угол), занимаемая на небе каждой звездой, также уменьшается обратно пропорционально квадрату расстояния, из чего следует, что поверхностная яркость звезды (равная отношению потока энергии к телесному углу, занимаемому на небе звездой) не зависит от расстояния. Поскольку наше Солнце является во всех отношениях типичной звездой, то поверхностная яркость звезды в среднем должна быть равна поверхностной яркости Солнца. Когда мы смотрим в какую-то точку неба, мы видим звезду с той же поверхностной яркостью, что и Солнце; поверхностная яркость соседней точки должна быть такой же, и вообще во всех точках неба поверхностная яркость должна быть равна поверхностной яркости Солнца, поскольку в любой точке небосвода должна находиться какая-нибудь звезда. Следовательно, всё небо (не только ночью, но и днём) должно быть таким же ярким, как и поверхность Солнца. Впервые этот парадокс сформулировал во всей его полноте швейцарский астроном Жан-Филипп Луи де Шезо (1718—1751) в 1744 г., хотя аналогичные мысли высказывали ранее и другие учёные, в частности, Иоганн Кеплер, Отто фон Герике и Эдмунд Галлей. Иногда фотометрический парадокс называется парадоксом Ольберса, в честь астронома, который привлёк к нему внимание в XIX веке. В прошлом делались попытки разрешить этот парадокс предположением, что облака космической пыли экранируют свет далёких звёзд. Однако это объяснение неправильно: в однородной изотропной Вселенной пыль сама должна нагреваться и светиться так же ярко, как звезды. Другое объяснение заключалось в том, что бесконечная Вселенная устроена иерархически, подобно матрёшке: каждая материальная система входит в состав системы более высокого уровня, так что средняя плотность излучателей света по мере роста масштабов стремится к нулю. Однако это предположение отвергается в современной космологии, основанной на космологическом принципе, согласно которому Вселенная однородна и изотропна. Правильное объяснение фотометрического парадокса содержится в космологической поэме «Эврика» знаменитого американского писателя Эдгара По (1848 г.); поскольку эта поэма не является научным сочинением, авторство можно приписать также немецкому астроному Иоганну Медлеру (1861 г.). Подробное математическое рассмотрение этого решения было дано Уильямом Томсоном (лордом Кельвином) в 1901 г. Оно основано на конечности возраста Вселенной. Поскольку (по современным данным) более 13 млрд. лет назад во Вселенной не было галактик и квазаров, самые далёкие звезды, которые мы можем наблюдать, расположены на расстояниях около 13 млрд. св. лет. Это устраняет основную предпосылку фотометрического парадокса — то, что звезды расположены на любых, сколь угодно больших расстояниях от нас. Вселенная, наблюдаемая на больших расстояниях, настолько молода, что звезды ещё не успели в ней образоваться. Заметим, что это нисколько не противоречит космологическому принципу, из которого следует безграничность Вселенной: ограничена не Вселенная, а только та часть её, где успели за время прихода к нам света родиться первые звёзды. Некоторый (существенно меньший) вклад в уменьшение яркости ночного неба вносит и красное смещение галактик. Действительно, далёкие галактики имеют в (1+z) бо́льшую длину волны излучения, чем галактики на близких расстояниях. Но длина волны связана с энергией света по формуле ε=''hc''/λ. Поэтому энергия фотонов, принимаемых нами от дальних галактик, в (1+''z'') раз меньше. Далее, если из галактики с красным смещением z'' вылетают два фотона с интервалом времени δ''t, то интервал между принятием этих двух фотонов на Земле будет ещё в (1+''z'') раз больше, стало быть, интенсивность принятого света во столько же раз меньше. В итоге мы получаем, что суммарная энергия, поступающая к нам от далёких галактик, в (1+z)^2 раз меньше, чем если бы эта галактика не удалялась от нас вследствие космологического расширения. Публикации * E. R. Harrison, Why the Sky is Dark at Night, Physics Today, February 1974, pp. 30-36. * E. R. Harrison, The dark night sky paradox, American Journal of Physics, 45, pp. 119—124, 1977. Online * E. R. Harrison, The Dark Night Sky Riddle — Olber’s Paradox, The Galactic and Extragalactic Background Radiation. Proceedings of the 139th. Symposium of the International Astronomical Union, held in Heidelberg, FRG, June 12-16, 1989. Online * M. Hoskin, Gravity and Light in the Newtonian Universe of Stars, Historical Development of Modern Cosmology, ASP Conference Proceedings, V. 252, p. 11. Online * M. Hoskin, Stukeley’s Cosmology and the Newtonian Origins of Olber’s Paradox, J. Hist. Astr., V.16, p. 77, 1985. Online * S. L. Jaki, Olbers', Halley’s, or Whose Paradox? American Journal of Physics, 35, pp. 200—210, 1967 Online * H. Knutsen, Darkness at night, Eur. J. Phys., 18, pp. 295—302, 1997. Online * J.M. Overduin, P.S. Wesson, Dark Matter and Background Light, Phys.Rept., 402, pp. 267—406, 2004 (astro-ph/0407207) Online * F. J. Tipler, Johann Madler's Resolution of Olber's Paradox, Quarterly Journal of the Royal Astronomical Society, Vol. 29, No. 3 (September 1988), pp. 313-325. Online * P. S. Wesson, The extra-galactic background light: a modern version of Olbers' paradox (Or: Why the Space Between Galaxies is Dark), Space Science Reviews, 44, pp. 169—176, 1986. Online Внешние ссылки * Космология * Ned Wright’s Cosmology Tutorial * P.J.E. Peebles: THE STANDARD COSMOLOGICAL MODEL * В.М. Чаругин. Почему ночью небо тёмное? * В.Г. Сурдин. Фотометрический парадокс Ольберса * Why is the Sky Dark at Night? Категория:Астрономия Категория:Астрофизика Категория:Космология Категория:Парадоксы